Meeting Again
by HollisterSk8er
Summary: A new Hanyou has shown herself, but why does she look almost identical to InuYasha.And she's wearing Modern Era clothes?Who is she? Parings:InuKag OCOC My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

"So I finally found you InuYasha..."A girl mumbled as she watched the small group pass by her hiding spot.A smirk crossed her features, as her eyes shone.

"InuYasha SIT BOY!"An angry Kagome yelled as everyone's favorite hanyou was plunged into the ground by his favorite word."What was that for wench!"the angry half demon yelled as he jumped up from the hole that he had created."That was for hitting Shippo AGAIN!What is it with you and him?"Kagome sighed & started walking away leaveing a fuming hanyou behing her, along with Sango & Miroku.The two chuckled, but stopped when Sango noticed where the monk's hand had wondered off to...her butt.A loud smack resulting in it."Hey guys,"Kagome stopped"Where's Shippo?"The little fox demon had dissappeared.

"Looking for him?"a female voice asked up ahead.There stood the girl, but now in the sun her features were visible.White hair down to her ankles, tan skin, and chestnut eyes, but what stood out (and reminded everyone of a certin someone) were the white dog ears twitching on her head.Her clothes looked like that of the modern era though.A black FOX raceing hoodie, with a pair of holey jeans.She sat the kit down & put her hands on her hips."Nice to see you again InuYasha,"she smirked...

To Be Continued...


	2. Who are YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the original characters.But I do own the girl & some of the magic in this fic

Texaschic: Hey guys I know I said thay I wouldn't update unless I got 5 reviews telling me to update, but I was bored so I wrote this any way! By the way I'm Texaschic & this is my talking annoying fox...Ve!

Ve: Hi guys!Wut's new?

Texaschic: On with the story!

"Who are you?"InuYasha demanded a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Wow what a nice greeting,"the girl said smugly letting Shippo go but still standing in the way of the group.Her dog ears twitched,"Figures you'd forget after 11 years."

"What do you mean I don't even know you!"InuYasha yelled his eyes were filled with confusion.

"I take it you don't remember than..."she sighed,"Well first off my name is KK & yes I'm dressed like Kagome over here because I come from her era, at least now."She muttered the last part.

"What do you mean you just live there, you look like your from here, and how do you know my name?"Kagome asked puzzled.

"First off I can change my appearance to look human, & I go to school with you!"KK smirked...again.

"Wipe that smirk off your face dog shit!"InuYasha yelled getting up in her face.

"You never change do you?"KK sighed,"But if you want to know how I can change to look human get out of my face."

"Why should I?"

"Cause you don't want the consequences."

"InuYasha if this is the KK I think it is I would back off."Kagome warned, & surprisingly InuYasha moved, but only because he didn't want to end up being 'sat'.

"Okay,"KK took a breath & closed her eyes.As she did her hair became a dark shade of brown & shortened up to right below her shoulder blades.Her dog ears disappeared & human ones appeared right where they were supposed to be.But KK had added a feature...her hair was highlighted in red streaks every few inches.

"Well what do ya know, she is the KK I thought,"Kagome laughed looking at the girl."Hey did you do your Science homework?"

"Let me think uhhhhhhh NO!Do I ever!But now to how I got here & how I know Inu."She sighed _'this is gonna be fun,' _she thought."Well first off, when I was 3 my mom passed away & I was left living with my older brother who you will find out who he is soon enough.By the age of 4 I was used to being a low life that no one liked, besides my brother that is.Around my 5th birthday, oh my brother was 7, I suddenly vanished from where I was to an alley in Tokyo 500 years in the future.Then I figured out how I got there, but you don't need to know that.In that very alley I taught myself to look human.I focused all of my energy into turning my hair shorter & a darker color.Soon I was able to get rid of my dog ears & get human ears, that's when a man found me & took me to the local orphanage. 2 years later I was adopted by Shigure Shoma(Don't own Fruits Basket & who knew he had the heart?) who I still live with today.But InuYasha did the first part of my story sound familiar?"

He slowly shook his head.

KK sighed again,"Inu you were that brother..."

To Be Continued...

texaschic:Well how did you like it?Sorry it was short, but I'm tired, busy, & already suffering from writer's block!

Ve: Wheeeeeeeee!Chugs Dr. Pepper

texaschic: Well if I get 10 reviews tellin me to update I will!Untill next time c ya!


	3. Let's Have FUN!

Okay who should I pair KK with?I know this is weird but I need Ideas...

Koga

Another OC

Hojo(don't really want this one)

Or Other(tell me who)

Also what should occur in the plot?Sorry but I'll Add a little story now!

Ve: Bout time

texaschic: be quiet

Ve: Oh and Sango, Miroku, & Shippo aren't gonna be in this story a lot.It's mainly go InuYasha, KK, & Kagome.

texaschic: I don't own InuYasha or any other original characters.But I do own KK & some of her powers!

Ch 3: Let's Have FUN!

"What!But how!I mean sure my little sister dissappeared, but how can I be sure that your her & that you're telling the trouth?"InuYasha asked eyeing KK suspiciously.

"Well only tour sister would know that you have always hated water(made that up), even though you say you like it,"KK smirked, but also turned around & started up the path now bored to death.

"Where are you going?"Kagome asked still stareing at her dissapearing form.

"Follow & you'll see."At that time a skateboard was tucked under her arm after being retrived from behind the bush ,and a black & pink pair of Etnies had replaced her tennis shoes.Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail letting her long bangs surround her face.KK had managed for her Hanyou ears to show & her hair to turn white, but it had stayed short.How she did this, only she knew.

"Alright.Sango, Miroku, Shippo Take a brake back at the village, okay?"Kagome asked before running off to catch her friend.

"Sure!See you there!"The three responded turning the other way .

InuYasha scoffed before turning & following the two girls younger than him.(Okay I don't know if he's really this far apart, but in this story Kagome & KK are 16 & InuYasha looks like he's 18.Oh & KK has grown at an adverage human rate, but that will stop when she turns 20)

"So what is your dareing stunt going to be toady?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips as KK ended up sitting on a low branch of a tree close to the well.

"We're ging back home & want you two to jude something,"she smiled ready to jump off as soon as the slug(InuYasha) caught up(Okay I know he normally rushes, but he's got a lot comeing at him okay his sister who dissappeared has just returned, so he's gotta let his brain cycle this)

'Why was I stuck with the most active sibling in the world?'InuYasha mentally asked himself'She can't sit still over 5 minutes; I mean it's not that hard!'

"Hurry Slowpoke!"KK yelled now standing on the edge of the well.

"How can you pass through the well?"Kagome asked confusion all over her face.

"No clue, but I'm ready for Karekoe(sp?) are you?"

"What!I'm not gonna sing!"Kagome screached as InuYasha covered his ears.

"Oi!What was that for wench?"

"She won't sing But I will let's go!I already have the macine set up outside!"KK yelled jumping through the well.

With 2 sighs InuYasha & Kagome followed, but the music had already started...

_"Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_ ..."

To Be Continued...

texaschic: Not a good chapter, but I need the questions answered first before I continue sorry, this was to clear up alittle confusion.Also I already have writer's block so I'm trying!Give me good ideas & I'll do better!See Ya next time!


	4. Forgot!

texaschic:Forgot again!I don't own 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carloton

Ve: retard

texaschic:shut up


	5. Kareoke & The Phone Call

texaschic:Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a life!I'm not some person that's always on the computer!

Ve: Are you sure?

texaschic: no...WAIT yes!But I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters in this fic!But I do own KK & my friend owns the guy that's gonna show up in chapter 5!

Ve: Yep!

texaschic: On with the story &...DUCKTAPE!

Kareoke & the Phone Call

"Great song, you picked, but what should I sing?"Kagome asked, looking quizically at KK.

"So you do want to sing!Alright well let's do a duet!I have the perfect song!"

"Okay...I guess."

"Alright let's go!"KK said tossing Kagome a microphone...

"_Two days past eighteen_

_He was waiting for the bus in his army green_

_Sat down in a booth in a cafe there_

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair_

_He's a little shy so she gives him a smile_

_And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while_

_And talking to me,_

_I'm feeling a little low_

_She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

_He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care_

_I got no one to send a letter to_

_Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_So the letters came from an army camp_

_In California then Vietnam_

_And he told her of his heart_

_It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of_

_He said when it's getting kinda rough over here_

_I think of that day sittin' down at the pier_

_And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile_

_Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_One Friday night at a football game_

_The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang_

_A man said folks would you bow your heads_

_For a list of local Vietnam dead_

_Crying all alone under the stands_

_Was a piccolo player in the marching band_

_And one name read and nobody really cared_

_But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home_

_I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone when the letter said_

_A soldier's coming home"_(I Don't own 'Travelin' Solidier' by Dixie Chicks)

The song ended soon, before Kagome piped up,"I have A song I want to sing!"She cleared her throat and started singing to the music as KK & InuYasha watched & listened.

"_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just tryin to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

_And as he ask if i would come along_

_I started to realize-_

_That everyday you find_

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_You'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And to know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy._

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real._

_But as i looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

_And he said he my take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_Right in the palm of your hand,_

_Right in the palm of your hand._

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky..."_ (I don't own Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carloton)

"That was awesome Kags!"KK said right before her phone rang.

"Hello?...Really!...Okay!See ya soon!"

"Who was that?And what is that?"InuYasha asked looking at her cell phone.

"That was my friend, He's comeing home from America.And this bro, is a cell phone.Kagome can explain later.Okay now I'm bored...let's go back!"

"Wow you have a short term contentment level, KK."Inuyasha stated walking twards the well already.

"You seem to agree though,"KK smirked running in the well house.


End file.
